


The Forgotten Book and the Ministry Man

by sasharyder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasharyder/pseuds/sasharyder
Summary: Peter sneaks into the Potions dungeons to retrieve his forgotten Potions textbook...and instead finds Lily Evans doing something he never expected.





	The Forgotten Book and the Ministry Man

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, it's been SO LONG lmao. I got really busy and then I didn't really feel like writing, so now I'm hopping back in with another Lily and Slughorn adventure, with a side of Peter. I guess I must have some kind of daddy kink to love Sluggy with her so often, but he's fun, and I like that he loves to share her in ways she loves to be shared in a different way than James. Though I love James too ha ha.
> 
> Comments&kudos are AMAZING, suggestions for future fics are always welcome, mind the warnings, and enjoy!
> 
> **WARNINGS:** PWPsmut, student/teacher, voyeurism, anal

Peter realises a full hour after lessons end that he’s forgotten his Potions textbook in the dungeons.

With an essay to finish and no sign of James, Sirius, Remus, _or_ their textbooks in the dormitory, he resigns himself to having to go fetch his textbook from the classroom. He’s already cross that his mates have clearly gone off somewhere and ditched him, and now he’s got to go _all_ the way to the dungeons to get a bloody book? He pouts as he leaves Gryffindor Tower, muttering all the while about rubbish mates and rubbish assignments.

The dungeons are quiet this long after classes have concluded, and Peter’s footsteps echo slightly in the stoned corridors. They’d been in Classroom Three today, and Peter reckons he can’t be blamed for having left his book behind earlier. Slughorn had brought in a deathly dull guest lecturer—some potionteer from the Ministry—and Peter had napped through most of the talk, rushing off as soon as class ended.

The classroom door is shut, and Peter reaches for it eagerly, set to dash in and out, quick as can be—

Peter tugs, but the door doesn’t open.

Locked.

Peter frowns. Well, suppose it makes sense they’d lock the classrooms after lessons. He’s never had a reason to check before. What’s that charm to open locks? Aloe…something?

Giving up, Peter looks quickly up and down the corridor. Nothing and no one. Satisfied, he closes his eyes and quickly transforms into his Animagus form.

Squeaking, he scurries as Wormtail beneath the classroom door.

Peter’s rodent senses are supremely more heightened than his human ones—a help sometimes, a hindrance others—but since he fully expects that he’s scurrying into an empty classroom, he’s under the impression that the only scent and sound he’ll be encountering in the locked dungeon are his own pattering rat footsteps and the vague odor of stale potions ingredients.

He could not be more wrong.

“Ohh…_ohh_…yes!..._yes_—”

“Good girl…_good girl_…yes, bounce on that cock, you beautiful _slut_—”

Peter’s rat feet skitter to a halt on the rough stone ground, his sharp hearing making it so the gasped and garbled filth seems to be echoing in his head—echoing, along with the persistent sounds of slapping flesh, of creaking furniture, of breathless grunts, and the incredibly heady scent that Peter only recognises from his own rushed, private masturbation sessions stolen away inside the dormitory loo.

_Semen._

_Sex._

His little rat eyes lift to the front of the room, and he lets out a shocked, stupefied rat squeak.

For there, sitting atop the large professor’s desk at the front of the room, _completely naked_, with her knees splayed on either side of an old man’s hips as she bounces furiously up and down, _fucking_ herself on the lounging man’s prick, is Lily Evans.

_James’s girlfriend_, Lily Evans.

“Mm…yes…_yes_—” the girl is moaning, undulating her hips in sleek, circling jerks, neck arched back, one hand draped above her head, fingering the loose strands of her deep red hair, while the other toys with a puckered nipple of one of her giant tits.

For several long moments, Peter can only stare fixedly at those tits. Lily has always had a rack, and often lets them stand tight, round, and high against the stained buttons of her school shirts. Peter has wanked countless times thinking of what it might be like to see those buttons burst, unleashing the plush globes in the flesh, but his fantasies are nothing to the reality. They’re giant, juicy, and look like they could hug a hard prick like slutty pillows. _All_ of her looks like the slutty, gorgeous, fucking fantasy from a wet dream. She’s riding cock like a pro, moaning all the while, her pale skin shining in the dim dungeon light, those glorious, _glorious_ tits bouncing with each rolling movement—

A loud _smack_ snaps Peter to attention.

“Harder, whore,” the old man beneath Lily orders, and accompanies the demand with another resounding slap to the girl’s plush, jiggling arse cheeks. Lily immediately begins to move faster, and the man tips back his head in delight—and Peter finally recognises him. It’s the chap from the Potions division at the Ministry that Slughorn had brought in for the class presentation today! Arsenius…something.

Lily Evans was _fucking_ their ancient class presenter!

Innocent, do-gooder, _prefect _Lily Evans.

James’s _girlfriend_, Lily Evans.

And she was _enjoying _it, from the look and sound of things. As ordered, Lily had begun to move more quickly on the man, jerking up and down in a furious bounce, those luscious tits bouncing with her. Her mouth is open, gasping in pleasure with every move, pink tongue darting out to lick at her pouty lips every so often between tempting cries. Peter scurries closer, grateful for the loud groans and creaking furniture that mask the sound of his movements as he quickly climbs up a nearby broomstick and uses that to dodge over to one of the higher supply shelves, giving him a clearer view of the entire scene as his rat body hides behind a jar of beetle’s legs. From up here, he can plainly see the sweat sheen on both Lily’s and the old man’s bodies, the red hand marks that bloom bright and wicked on the girl’s arse, even the briefest peeks of the raw, wet cock that’s pumping in and out of Lily’s pussy…

…as well as something _else_ Peter hadn’t noticed until now: the man sitting with his robes parted and his trousers down in a chair not far away from the desk, watching the scene with as much interest as Peter, and slowly stroking his fat cock to the sight of the heated fucking.

Slughorn.

“How’s the slut’s pussy, Ars?” the Potions professor asks, his voice low.

Peter can see the man on the desk grin. “Tight and sopping, exactly as usual. And can’t get enough riding cock, can you, precious?”

_Exactly as usual?_ Peter’s rat face furrows as he feels hot and horny and confused. But that sounds…sounds as if they’ve done this _before_. With _Lily? _Granted, Peter knows James cheats on her—his mate loves to fuck anything, and even though he’s fancied Lily for ages, he talks all the time about the women he’s still turning into sluts for him, all the pussy and arse he gets. Just the other day he’d been bragging about facefucking Alice Harper in the greenhouses. Had Lily found out and this was her revenge? Fucking _old men_? Their _professor_? It seems impossible…but true as fact is the heavenly grin that crosses over Lily’s face as she continues fucking the man from the Ministry.

“So big,” she whimpers, panting and bouncing. “So _good_ and so _big_…fuck me, _fuck me_—”

“Yes, you beautiful slut. Ride it. _Take _it—”

“Your cock is so _good_—”

“Good girl—”

“So _big_—”

“Yes…_yes_…”

“I’m going to cum—”

Another loud _slap_ fills the dungeon.

“Did I say you could cum, slut?” The man from the Ministry has moved with alarming speed, sitting up with Lily still humping furiously astride him, though he stills her with a bearing of his teeth and what looks like a firm sudden fistful of her deep red hair.

Lily whimpers, hips still rolling. “No, sir. Please let me cum, sir. Please let me cum on your big, hard dick.”

The Ministry man chuckles. “Listen to you, begging for it. You’ll get to cum, my little slut. But not before I do. And I want to bust my load in that tight arse of yours.” He strokes her hair for a moment, than yanks it back again, hard. “Would you like that? Like my cream filling up your bum like a good whore?”

Lily’s face goes soft and red.

“Yes, sir,” she purrs.

Peter has never been so turned on in his entire life.

_Never_.

“Good girl.” The man leans forward, and Peter watches in equal parts lust and horror as he and Lily kiss, messy and with tongues, like he’s only seen done in porn. If Peter were in his human form, he’s rather certain he would’ve blown his load right then and there, even before they pull away, the Ministry man lays another hard _slap_ on Lily’s bum, and then he briskly orders, “Now bend yourself over this desk and beg me for it, bitch.”

Peter can’t believe how quickly Lily moves. Can’t believe either how she doesn’t rage in protest at the names she’s being called—slut, whore, bitch—or the things being suggested. Instead she seems to _relish_ them, following the man’s every order and blushing with the heat of lust instead of mortification.

Could it be a spell? Some kind of lust potion? Peter doesn’t think so. He’d seen an Unforgivable done once, and the person under its spell had _seemed _entranced. Lily doesn’t. And loads of people were always spiking each other with lust potions around Valentine’s—they were never this potent.

So it just had to be…Lily.

She was doing this _willingly._

The rat lets out a squeak, pure lust and horniness, but thankfully no one hears.

When Peter’s attention is back on the scene, Lily has done exactly what the man ordered—bent herself cleanly over the professor’s desk, big tits smashed against the rough wood top, plush and red-tinted arse cheeks arched high and waiting over the edge for the man’s pleasure. The man, who has climbed off the desk himself, is now walking about Lily’s rear end with his long, ruddy, sopping wet cock jutting out.

“I don’t know how you manage to teach a single lesson, Horace,” the man says to Slughorn, as he strokes one hand over Lily’s arse and the other over his cock. “I’d never be able to concentrate, knowing I could have a slut like this spread before me whenever I wanted.”

“I get my proper fill,” Slughorn responds, chuckling warmly. “Yesterday while I was giving an exam to the third years, I had her under that very same desk, sucking me off the entire lesson.”

“And I left his dried cum on my face for the rest of the day,” Lily adds, lifting her head slightly to look straight at Slughorn. Her green eyes gleam with lust. “Just as you ordered. Didn’t I, sir?”

Slughorn’s hand begins to move more quickly over his fat cock.

“Yes, you did, my filthy slut.” The professor grins. “Then likely went on to fuck three or four more people with it still crusting, didn’t you, dear girl?”

“Only two,” Lily corrects, grinning back. “It was a light evening.”

Peter doesn’t know if they’re taking the mickey, but either way, he’s never wanted to be beating off his own cock more than he does at that moment. He feels fit to _explode._

The Ministry man, it seems, was growing impatient too. He makes a gruff noise, takes his position directly behind Lily, then uses both hands to gently spread her arse cheeks. He leans, then spits down into the swallow crevice.

“I have no interest in light,” he drolls, reaching down to wank his cock in quick jerks. “Do you, my pet?”

Lily’s head turns to the man behind her, shooting a sultry look over her shoulder as she remains bent over the professor’s desk.

“Fuck my arse, sir,” she says in a breathy voice. “Fuck my tight, hot bum until your prick is ready to explode. Fill it with your cream. Fuck this young, sweet arse with your giant cock—_ohhh_!”

Lily expels the sound as the man plunges forward—likely, though Peter tragically can’t see it, doing exactly as Lily has been begging, and filling her tight little arsehole with his big cock.

Peter _does_ see the man take a fistful of Lily’s hair again, using the long red strands as leverage to pull the girl’s body back, meeting his brutally hard fuckstrokes as she remains bent over the desk, torso now arched. Those tits that Peter will never not cream to are jiggling furiously with the force of the man’s hips, and Lily’s face pinches into an immediate _O_, taking the rough arsefucking like a prize whore.

“Ohgodohgod,” she mewls, eyes squeezed shut, mouth falling open. “Fuck my arse! Fuck my arse!”

“Like that?” the Ministry man asks, pulling back on Lily’s hair again until she comes more fully off the desk. The furious pump of his dick never stops. “You’re a sweet, hot slut who knows her place, aren’t you? Knows your holes are meant for fucking, and men are meant for serving. Merlin, I _love_ a good submissive. I’m old enough to be your granddad, you know.”

Lily only grins at this filthy description of herself, panting and moving her body to meet the man’s every rough thrust into her tight back hole.

“A perfect little fuckdoll with the tits and cunny and arse to prove it,” the man goes on, and Peter nearly whimpers when he licks the side of Lily’s face. “Do you like my cock in your arse?”

“Fuck me. _Fuck _me—”

“Like your professor over there, watching you be used? Watching you take cock like a whore?”

Lily’s eyes flash to Slughorn’s. Her lips lift. “Yes, yes, _yes_—”

“Like him sharing you with his friends? Using you like slut currency?”

Lily’s eyes close in bliss. “Use me. Fuck me. I need your cock. I need your cum. _Please, _sir—”

The Ministry man chuckles, and pulls back Lily’s hair some more, landing a wet kiss on her cheek.

“Good slut,” he says, then he abruptly lets her hair go, and in nearly the same movement, roughly thrusts her torso back down against the desk top. Then he begins to _fuck_ her harder and faster than Peter has ever seen.

He reckons he may have blacked out, Peter does, sometime soon after that, the overwhelming rush of unfulfilled lust and the reality that Lily Evans—_perfect_, upstanding, beautiful princess Lily Evans—was somehow a secret slut who gave herself over as a toy to men and boys and—_fuck_, three or four men in an _evening_? Peter was going to have fuel for wanking for decades. For _centuries. _Maybe he could…maybe he could even talk to her. Merlin knew she wouldn’t want this getting out. Or out to _James_. Maybe Peter could…leverage some of this information. Use it to…suggest some ways she might keep him happy. Quiet.

Peter envisions Lily Evans on her knees, pouty pink lips wrapped around his cock, giant tits being rolled and played with as she sucks him off, and knows he’s got to transform back to human soon, or his cock may implode.

But he _refuses _ to miss the ending of this—this brutal fucking, this taboo porn scene come to life, the lecherous professor and his slutty student and the old mate that comes along to share in the fun. Peter recognises for the first time that the classroom must have some kind of Silencing Charm on it, because Lily is making enough noise to wake the dead—shouting about how good it feels, begging for more, demanding the Ministry man fill her arse with his cum…his thick, juicy, hot, seeping cum—

“Are you ready, whore?” the Ministry man asks through gritted teeth eventually, slamming even more furiously against Lily’s bouncing arsecheeks. He is sweating and panting and clearly close to busting. “Ready to have my load dumped in that hot hole of yours?”

Lily is babbling her agreement, so lost in lust Peter can barely make out her words.

“Yesyes—fuck me—_fuck_—I need it—_need_—dump it in me—_please, please_—_so _good—_so good_—”

“Take it…take it…_agh—_!”

The Ministry man shouts and stumbles forward, pushing his hips firmly against Lily’s arse as he collapses over her back, face scrunched and mouth open. He lies there for a few long moments, sticky and old skin filmed to Lily’s, before rising up slowly, murmuring things like, “_Take _it. Yes, my gorgeous slut. Feel that? Feel that cum in you?” as Lily moans low and long like she’s just had her own orgasm, entire body shaking atop the large wooden desk.

Peter is so distracted by the two, he doesn’t notice that Slughorn has moved from his seat in the corner until the fat professor is literally standing at the desk, right by Lily’s head. Her tired head flips limply to face him, and a drowsy smile stretches across her lips as Peter watches their professor beginning to furiously wank his fat cock in Lily’s face, his breathing loud and laboured.

“Close your mouth,” he orders, and Peter supposes she must have opened it, though Peter can’t see anything because of Slughorn’s wide girth. “I want your face dripping with cum.”

“Yes, sir,” Lily replies softly, and a moment later, Peter watches as Slughorn’s body jerks and he lets out a shallow cry, though it’s several _excruciatingly _long moments before Slughorn moves aside enough for Peter to see the product of his efforts: Lily Evans, pale face still flushed from her arse fucking, with ropes and _ropes_ of creamy white cum covering her pretty, young face.

Peter _needs _that. He vows then and there—he will find some way to cover Lily Evans’s face with his _own _cum. Some way.

“Very good, Sluggy,” the Ministry man praises, and Peter watches as he finally tugs his now wilting cock out of Lily’s back hole, taking a moment to wipe any remnants of spunk on her still presented bum cheeks, and giving the juicy globes one last stroke. “Merlin, a wizard could get used to a slut like this.”

“You’ll have plenty of opportunity, if you take advantage of what was offered earlier,” Slughorn comments, and the professor strokes Lily’s hair as the girl languishly flips over to her back, face still doused with jizz.

The Ministry man’s eyes have lighted. “Ah, yes. And thinking on it now, I believe Miss Evans will be a _wonderful _intern for our Potions and Potioneering division.”

Slughorn smiles. “Yes. She’s very…gifted.”

“Of course”—the Ministry man coughs, then cocks an eyebrow—“she’ll have to be brought in for an interview first. I’m sure Albus will allow a student to leave at the weekend for such a trip, no? Nothing strenuous, of course…just a quick meeting with our team. Six or seven men. We’re a very…close division.”

The two men glance down at Lily, who is now licking at the bits of cum she can reach with her tongue as her fingers—_Merlin_—play absently with her still drenched cunny.

“Yes, sir,” she says with a grin.

The easy, slutty acceptance leaves both men chuckling, and as they seem to move to start righting themselves from their filthy shag, Peter realises this is his moment of escape. He quickly scurries down from the shelves, hoping the noises of the other three muffle his rodent footsteps. He keeps to the wall, rat feet hurrying until he finally finds himself squeezing back through the bottom of the door, then _straight_ to the nearest toilet.

He never did get his textbook, but he got so, _so _much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao now the real question is...what's the better follow-up story to this: Peter's blackmailing, or Lily's interview? winkwink


End file.
